They're Coming
They're Coming '''is the season 1 episode 1 of the Mysteries of Henry Land series. Plot When a new theme park, Henry's Fun Land, opens in town, Jason and his freinds go there to check it out, but they soon know it was a very, very bad idea... Characters * Jason Albright * Alanna Ross * Stephen Chapman * Chase Maccane * McGee Luther * Burt Jefferson * Henry the Hippo * Candy the Crocodile (Mentioned) * Iggy the Iguana (Poster) Episode It's a regular Autumn day, Jason is walking on the streets. Countless drips of rain fall on his coat. He stops by a big brown house, St. Jacob Street nr. 16. He pushes the doorbell, silence has taken over for a few seconds, until his freind McGee opens the door. "Hey, Jason! How're you doing?" he asks. "I'm doing alright, can I come in?" answers Jason, "Sure." said McGee, stepping aside and letting Jason in. The two of them are watching TV, "Have you heard anything from Burt yet? He should've been here by now." asks McGee, "Uhm, yeah he called me earlier, he had to go somewhere so he'd be a little bit later." answered Jason, "Classic Burt, always too late." says McGee, the two both start to laugh. '''Intro Theme Plays The two are still watching TV, they hear someone ringing the doorbell, McGee gets up and walks to the door, "Uhm, hello? Is anyone here? Can I come in?" asked a deep voice, and McGee recognised the voice immediatley, it was his freind Burt. McGee opened the door and Burt came in, "Err, hi... S-Sorry I'm late." says Burt, "Ah it's nothing." said McGee. The two walked to the couch, "Who was it?" asks Jason, turning his head around, "Hey, Burt!" he says, noticing Burt, "Hey Jason, how you doing?" asks Burt, "Ah, fine, just as always." he answered, "Damn it's cold outside, the rain won't stop." says Burt, "Heheh, I know, I was freezing out there." says Jason, starting to laugh. "Hey, have you heard about that new park? Henry's Fun Land?" asks Burt, "Uhh, nope, not that I can recall." says McGee, "I think I've seen a commercial for it. Isn't it that commercial with the Hippo and the Crocodile?" asks Jason, "Yeah, yeah, that's the one!" said Burt. Jason was sitting there, standing still, he was thinking, you could see it by the look on his face, suddenly his phone breaks the silence, his friend Stephen is calling him, Jason takes his phone. "Uhm, hey Stephen." he says, "H-Hey JayC, how're you doing?" asks Stephen, "I'm doin' good. Why're you calling?", "Well me and Chase are at that new theme park, Henry's Fun Land, you wanna come?", "Uh, sure. I'll tell Burt and McGee, bye!". "Who was it?" asks McGee, "Stephen, he asked if we wanna come to Henry's Fun Land." says Jason, "Hell yeah!" McGee says, while laughing. McGee, Burt and Jason are walking on the street, it's raining even more then before, "Should've took the bus..." says Burt, "Don't worry Burt, we're almost there." says Jason, "There it is!" says McGee. They arrive at the entrance, Alanna is already there, waiting in the cold rain, at least she had an umbrella. To Be Added... Category:Pilots Category:Mysteries of Henry Land Category:Thibo1102 Category:Mysteries of Henry Land Episodes